Not Just A Dream Anymore
by kaagehide
Summary: Thats the seventh time he's had that dream this month. It was obvious why. He was in love with his best friend. /MordecaixRigby One shot


"Hey Mordecai?" Rigby sighed.

"Yeah, dude?" He faced him.

"I have to tell you something very, um important." He lightly played with his fingers, looking down, away from the blue jay.

"What is it?" Mordecai waited for him to speak.

"Well I sort of….kinda…._like_, um someone." He squeaked

"Woah really who?" He moved his face closer to the small coon. Rigby noticed the closeness, suddenly feeling bold he replied.

"You." With that he closed the small gap between them and kissed Mordecai. He pushed Rigby away in disgust, and horror almost immediately.

"Ah, what the heck man! Thats sick!" He stood up putting his wings up as a barrier between himself and Rigby. "Get away from me!"

"Ahhh!" Screamed Rigby. "Oh," he panted. "Just a dream….Agh." He laid back down on his trampoline, looking up at the celling "Hmph." Thats the seventh time he's had that dream this month. It was obvious why. He was in love with his best friend. Its been that way for a couple of months now. It all started back in high school, back then it was just a crush. Thinking it was a small phase, he didn't try and stop it. He let it happen. Over the years the crush became stronger. Rigby didn't even realize that it had turned to love. He first realized he was in love with Mordecai, a couple months ago when they were working in the field as usual. They had a moment, blushes included. That was the best day ever―for Rigby. He was so ecstatic, replaying the day over in his head. It was then that it hit him. He was in love with Mordecai, this was defiantly something bigger than just a crush. Rigby sighed once more before getting out of bed. He looked over at Mordecai who was surprisingly still asleep, the sight of Mordecai made Rigby smile. He checked the time. It was only 4:02 AM. _Agh__its__too__early!_Hepouted. After a while he decided to go downstairs to eat. His feet making a _pit__pat_ rhythm as he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He poured himself some cereal as he thought back to when he and Mordecai first met.

It was his first day of Elementary School. He was only five then. During recess naturally one would try and find someone to call a friend. Since Rigby had transferred to this school in the Middle of the semester, all the groups had already formed. He would go from group to group asking if they would like to 'play' with him. Some groups rejected him others either ignored him or said their group was 'full'. Feeling a lump in his throat, and tears started sprouting from his eyes. He walked away from the crowd of five year olds. The tears blurring where he was looking he didn't see a blue figure walking his way, until they bumped into each other. Rigby didn't learn the blue jays name until later but for now, he just needed some comfort. He lunged at Mordecai sobbing into his feathery chest. No words were exchanged for them to know they would become best friends.

Rigby chuckled at the memory. Finishing up his cereal, and drinking the rest of the milk.

"Already having breakfast? You do realize its only 4:30, right?" Rigby whirled around to see Mordecai, smiling at him one eyebrow raised as he stretched.

"Um, yeah, I couldn't sleep….again." Rigby choked out. Looking down, not wanting see him stretching, that always got a blush out of Rigby.

"Again? Why can't you sleep? Having nightmares or something?" Mordecai asked walking over to the cabinets getting himself cereal.

"Kinda." Rigby replied. Mordecai took the seat next to Rigby and began eating.

"What do you mean kinda?" He said between bites. Looking at his best friend.

"Um, its nothing really important…." He sighed.

"Well it must be important enough for it to wake you up at 4 in the morning." He retorted, frowning.

"I don't want to talk about it, not right now anyway. C'mon lets just go play video games or something." Rigby suggested, trying to avoid the subject. Mordecai rolled his eyes, as he finished his cereal.

"Okay dude, but we can't play video games right now. How about we go to the snack bar and get some snacks?"

"Hmp. Hmp." Rigby agreed lightening the mood a bit.

They didn't speak with each other most of the way to snack bar, mostly because Rigby's mind was somewhere else. _Agh, __I __can__'__t __take __it. __I__'__ve __been __wanting __something __more __than __friendship, __from __him __for __years __now, __I __have __to __say __something._ Rigby thought. _Then __maybe __I__'__ll __be __able __to __get __some __sleep._He groaned, then opened his mouth to speak

"Mordec-"

"Looks like we're here. What should I get?"Mordecai said, interrupting Rigby. He went into the snack bar looking around. Ever since their incident with eating all the snacks, they had to work for months to pay it off, but now Benson let everybody have a couple of free snacks per month. Pops still always got them free, though. Rigby entered after Mordecai shortly. He saw the array of beverages, chips, a nacho station, a soda machine, pretzels, and a popcorn machine. His mouth started to water, as he approached the Popcorn Machine first. He grab a handful stuffing it in a paper bag, that was conveniently sitting next to the machine. "Really? Popcorn?"

"Yeah, whats wrong with popcorn? Its a classic snack food." Replied Rigby, smirking. Mordecai walked over to him stealing popcorn from his paper bag, ate it in front of him, then walking away with a wink, to get his own snack. Rigby blushed before realizing what happened. "Hey!" He shouted one eye twitching.

"Whats wrong can't you share?" He chuckled. He grabbed a slice of pizza and put it in the microwave. "Hey, you ever gonna tell me what your nightmare was abou-woah!" Mordecai had started to walk towards Rigby, but he didn't notice, a empty can of soda on the floor. He had tripped and had flown right into Rigby. Their faces only a couple inches apart. "Um…." Mordecai started, as a blush started to form.

"You wanna know what my nightmare was about, dude?" Rigby asked, making sure Mordecai stayed in the same position. The Blue Jay slowly nodded, unsure of where Rigby was going with this. "Well, you were in it, and we were just sitting there, like any regular day." He paused. "I told you that I lov-liked someone." Mordecai's eyes widened at this. "You were all like 'woah who?' I…." He stopped a bit afraid of how Mordecai would react to the rest of the dream.

"You...what?" He whispered, since their faces were still extremely close together.

"I told you, I lik-I love you. Then I kissed you! But you didn't like me like that! You pushed me away!" Rigby felt tears go down his face. _This __is __it,_ he thought. _He__'__s __going __to __reject __me __just __like __in __my __dream. _Mordecai hadn't said a word, a bunch of thoughts were running around his head, yet one thought came up the most_ '__I __love __you __too__…__.__' _

"Then what are you waiting for?" He finally spoke, which to Rigby seemed like forever.

"Huh?" Before he knew it he felt a pair of lips against his. Mordecai's. He kissed the coon for a good eight seconds before letting go.

"I love you too, dude." He said grinning widely. " By the way, I know you check me out when I stretch in front of you." Rigby blushed once again, and punched Mordecai. Just as no words were exchanged for them to know they would be best friends, no words were exchanged for them to know they would belong to each other for years to come.


End file.
